


Чего никогда не случится

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Fantastic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Короткая фантазия на тему их встречи.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Чего никогда не случится

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> там возможен небольшой Оut Оf Character, но на мой взгляд его нет, так что и в шапке нет.

– Мы оба попали в крайне затруднительное положение. Давайте Вы… опустите пульверизатор, и мы поговорим, как адекватные взрослые люди?

Кроули уже минут десять целился в этого человека первым, что попалось под руку – опрыскивателем для растений. Незнакомец перед ним был явно больше в недоразумении выбора оружия, чем под впечатлением от вида того, кто как две капли воды на него похож.  
Демона же разрывали опасение и любопытство. Откуда прибыл незваный гость? Однако Кроули чувствовал, что гость этот опасен, как никто другой, ранее им встречаемый.  
Но угрожать он не собирался, о чём и повторил уже раз в десятый, прося Кроули опустить его «оружие».

– Да ради Дьявола, это обычная вода! В каком мире в опрыскиватель для растений наливают что-то другое? – фыркнул Кроули и поставил пульверизатор на журнальный столик.  
– Я бы мог назвать как минимум двенадцать таких… – неизвестный притормозил, видя, похоже, как оппонент начинает раздражаться. – Кхм. Привет! Моё имя Доктор, – не дождавшись реакции, он осторожно начал: – Позволь, я расскажу, откуда я. Возможно, я также отвечу на вопрос, почему мы так похожи. Дело в том, что я…  
– …из другой Вселенной?  
– Оу, это всё упрощает.

Кроули лишь поморщился. Ему необходимо было немного выпить, чтобы начать разбираться с этим Доктором, потому он взмахом ладони чудеснул на стол бокал с вином, с удовлетворением отмечая, как Доктор проследил за этим округлившимися от изумления глазами.  
Через секунду раздался жужжащий звук, источник которого Кроули увидеть не успел, потому что Доктор скрылся в комнате с растениями.  
Кроули залпом осушил бокал и поспешил за ним.

– Хей!  
– Я получаю отовсюду странные показания. Словно всего окружающего мира на деле не существует, будто бы он продолжает не-существовать по чьей-то воле, но ведь это невозможно. Теоретически.  
– Я существую, – Кроули скрестил руки на груди. – Как и всё остальное. Энергия, материя, физические законы – ничем не хуже, чем везде.  
– Не говорю, что они плохи! Просто они… другие, – он убрал источник жужжащего звука к себе в карман, и звук пропал. – Это неплохо. Только непонятно.  
– И что же тут непонятного? – Кроули усмехнулся – чувство превосходства ему нравилось.

Будь Доктор обычным смертным, демон нипочём бы не стал так с ним общаться. Чудеснул бы его и его будку из коридора куда подальше и забыл бы об этом инциденте. Возможно, его смутила внешность, возможно, что-то другое, но Кроули не дал Доктору ответить – заговорил сам к вещей радости собеседника.

– Ангелы, демоны. Бог, Дьявол. Этого, небось, в вашей Вселенной и нет. Или же есть, но на словах, а не на деле.  
– Без понятия. Вы ведь демон? У ангела вряд ли были бы такие глаза. Исхожу исключительно из земной мифологии!  
– Да, – Кроули хмыкнул. – Я Кроули.  
– Очень приятно! – Доктор просиял. – Но ведь и есть что-то похожее? Звёзды, например? Звёзды везде одинаковые, создаются одинаково…  
– Не скажи. Мне пришлось выдумать множество сил и законов, чтобы удержать их в космическом пространстве. Дела, что я вершил, не сравнятся с вашими «естественными процессами».  
– Передам это звёздам, угу.  
– Превосходно, раз мы с этим разобрались, когда ты сможешь навсегда улететь с моих глаз?  
– Как только заряжу ТАРДИС. Свой корабль. Ближайший разлом находится в Кардиффе, мне бы не помешало-

От входной двери раздалась звонкая трель звонка. Кроули чертыхнулся – он абсолютно забыл, что договаривался сходить поужинать с Азирафаэлем.

– Спрячься где-нибудь, – он щёлкнул пальцами и замаскировал ТАРДИС под одно из растений – Азирафаэль был здесь давно, он и не вспомнит, как выглядела квартира Кроули раньше. И поделом, что ангел.

Доктора этот приказ явно озадачил, но Кроули уже не видел, куда тот убежал. Сам виноват, что прилетел так не вовремя.

Азирафаэль был к Кроули, как всегда – учтив и вежлив. Похоже, только погода была против их совместного ужина – начался дождь, переходящий в ливень. Кроули побежал в спальню за зонтиком и только в самой спальне вспомнил, что мог просто создать тот из воздуха или же позволить себе вовсе не мокнуть под дождём.

– Кроули!

И вот угораздило же Азирафаэля прямо сейчас решить в ожидании друга опрыскать растения и найти среди зарослей Доктора, который в минималистичной квартире не нашёл иного места, чтобы спрятаться.  
Идиот. Мог бы просто залезть в свою ТАРДИС.

Дьявол, за что Кроули всё это.

– Кроули, можно было и предупредить, что у тебя гости. Незачем было заставлять молодого человека прятаться и скрывать следы его пребывания в этом доме.  
– Но, Азирафаэль…

Настал черёд Кроули удивляться, как ангел спокойно отреагировал на идентичную внешность Доктора, а теперь ещё и на глазах демона убирал влагу с его плаща, которая, по-видимому, из-за опрыскивателя попала на ткань.

– Ты… совсем не удивлён? Ничему?  
– А чему я должен удивляться?  
– Возможно, Кроули имеет в виду нашу внешность, – Доктор удручённо почесал затылок. – Одно и то же лицо у двух разных индивидов вызвало бы непонимание у человека…  
– Вам везёт, что я не человек. Внешность – это мелочь, – легко улыбнулся Азирафаэль.  
– Мне неловко, что я помешал вашей… встрече? Мне тут уже доказали, что я в этой Вселенной явно лишний.  
– Ничуть! Я бы хотел пригласить Вас в свой книжный магазин, если у Вас есть время.  
– Я люблю книги!

Кроули со всё возрастающим раздражением наблюдал, как внезапно сдружились этот Доктор и Азирафаэль, с последним из которых у Кроули, вообще-то, была заранее назначена встреча. Ещё немного, и он начал бы шипеть, и лишь присутствие ангела удерживало его от грубости.

– Но вынужден отказаться, – заметив раздражение Кроули, всё понял Доктор. – Я бы хотел попросить помощи с транспортировкой меня и ТАРДИС в Кардифф.  
– А, разлом! – слегка опечаленный тем, что Доктор не задержится, Азирафаэль взбодрился, поняв, что он может помочь. – Да, конечно.  
– Меня зовут Доктор. Если нужна будет моя помощь, только скажите, – он протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
– Азирафаэль, – ангел пожал руку. – И можете быть уверены: эта Вселенная под нашей надёжной защитой. Недавно мы уже остановили один конец света, справимся снова.  
– Я рад! Что ж… если есть возможность, не буду больше задерживаться. Увидимся?  
– Надеюсь, Доктор.

Азирафаэлю оставалось лишь щёлкнуть пальцами, чтобы Доктор исчез вместе с ТАРДИС, которая снова стала будкой вдали от Кроули.

– Надеюсь, нет, – буркнул Кроули и направился к выходу. – Идёшь, ангел?  
– Погоди, Кроули, – Азирафаэль догнал демона и коснулся напряжённого плеча. – Не думал ли ты, что я променяю ужин с тобой на встречу с этим любезным джентльменом?  
– Вообще, я именно об этом и думал, – сердито тряхнул головой Кроули. – Неважно уже. Идём.  
– Кроули, – ангел настойчиво остановил друга, и голос его преисполнился нежности – таким можно было успокаивать бури; впрочем, ревность – это тоже своего рода буря, – Я бы этого никогда не сделал, дорогой. Даже если бы здесь оказался десяток людей, выглядящих, как ты, я бы всё равно нашёл тебя и пошёл бы с тобой в ресторан.  
– Даже если бы они были в сто, в тысячу раз образованнее и лучше меня?  
– Нет никого лучше тебя, – Азирафаэль нахмурился. – Не думай так о себе, пожалуйста. И обо мне, прошу, тоже – мы знакомы уже шесть тысяч лет и пережили апокалипсис, и я бы ни на что не променял нашу дружбу. По крайней мере, не теперь.

Кроули неловко кивнул, и Азирафаэль, улыбнувшись ему, вышел за дверь. Демон вышел следом, щелчком запирая дверь.

– Случайный прохожий, поглядев на тебя, дорогой, может, и скажет, что ты точно такой же, как и они. Но мне ты один дороже всех*.  
– Ты это точно из книжки процитировал, – скрыл Кроули облегчение за сарказмом.  
– Нет, это я точно придумал сам.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Азирафаэль цитирует "Маленького принца". Или это Экзюпери цитировал Азирафаэля? Мы никогда не узнаем.
> 
> Сама цитата:  
> "— Вы красивые, но пустые, — продолжал Маленький принц. — Ради вас не захочется умереть. Конечно, случайный прохожий, поглядев на мою розу, скажет, что она точно такая же, как вы. Но мне она одна дороже всех вас. Ведь это ее, а не вас я поливал каждый день. Ее, а не вас накрывал стеклянным колпаком. Ее загораживал ширмой, оберегая от ветра. Для нее убивал гусениц, только двух или трех оставил, чтобы вывелись бабочки. Я слушал, как она жаловалась и как хвастала, я прислушивался к ней, даже когда она умолкала. Она — моя."  
> (я шипперю азикроу, но исключительно платонически ^^)


End file.
